1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically assisted bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically assisted bicycles are known from Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A 2000-95180 and the like which are equipped with a walk-push function in which a rider propels the bicycle by pushing it while walking with his or her hands gripping the bicycle. In these electrically assisted bicycles, the walk-push effort of the rider is assisted by causing an electric motor to output a walk-push assisting torque when the rider propels the bicycle by pushing it while walking on a steep upward slope after getting off the bicycle.
In the electrically assisted vehicle equipped with the walk-push function described in the JP-A 2000-95180, when attempting to output the walk-push assisting torque by operating an operating portion while stopping the bicycle on the upward slope, the vehicle is caused to move backwards along the gradient until the walk-push assisting torque is actually outputted. On the other hand, the vehicle is caused to move forwards while the walk-push assisting torque is being outputted. Because of this, it is difficult for the rider to stay with the bicycle in a position on the slope where he or she gets off the bicycle, for example.